


Hideaway

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Octane is also a bit of a brat in this but what's new, Octane is feeling a bit down, Pathfinder tries to cheer him up, miroctane is mentioned because what universe would it be without them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octane isn't happy about being back in Olympus and wanders off during a training session. Pathfinder tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva & Pathfinder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hideaway

One of the best things about being daredevil, besides having the wind in your hair and adrenaline pumping through your veins, was having the nerve to attempt things others wouldn’t dare. It was a good quality to have when you needed some time away from everyone else; or at least anyone who didn’t have the fearlessness to follow you. That’s what Octavio was hoping for right now, and what had brought him to the roof of the Reverie Lounge during one of their training exercises. He didn’t want to train, he didn’t want to be here and he certainly didn’t want to listen to all of his friends be in awe over the place that made him feel so much dread. He wasn’t sure why he hated Olympus as much as he did. Maybe it was the fear of being known as Octavio instead of Octane, or maybe he just didn’t want to risk running into his dad; who knows? He’d spent some time here when he was younger and he and Ajay had some good memories of this place. But for some reason, it didn’t feel the same anymore. 

Everyone was so excited to be here. Even Ajay had awed at the high structures and lush plants and grasses, before awkwardly stopping and scolding herself. Octavio let out a long sigh. He felt so alone because he didn’t share their excitement and wonder; or maybe it was because he’d made himself physically alone by climbing up here, with the help of his jump-pads. At least he thought he was alone as he sat on the building’s edge, allowing his legs to hang freely over the side. 

“Hi, friend!”  
Octavio bristled at the sound of metal footsteps coming towards him.   
“Why are you up here all by yourself? All of our friends are down there.”  
“Why are you up here?” Octavio returned his question, drawing his knees into himself.   
“I saw your feet dangling over the side of this building and I had to make sure my friend was okay!” Pathfinder replied, in his typical chirpy fashion. “I followed your jump-pads until I decided it would be easier to use a zipline!”  
Octavio let out a loud, unamused snort.   
“Ziplines are the lame-o’s way up. And I’m not your friend.”  
The robot tilted his head as a question mark appeared on his display.   
“Of course you are, friend! You are very special to my best friend, which makes you my friend!”   
The speedster sighed heavily and looked down at the arena below them, his mind drifting to Elliott. He was out there somewhere; probably telling jokes and fooling around like he usually did. He loved him so much and yet he didn’t really want to be around him right now.   
“Go away, compadre,” he eventually said, turning himself away slightly. “I want to be alone.”  
“Being alone with your thoughts isn’t always the best thing to do,” Pathfinder persisted. “It just makes you more sad. Elliott told me that.”  
Octavio snorted again, more genuinely this time. His partner was being terribly hypocritical by giving that sort of advice, though he couldn’t say he was surprised that the MVRN had believed him. 

“What do you know about being sad?” he asked. “You’re a robot. You don’t have feelings. Not real ones.”   
Pathfinder didn’t respond for a few moments and Octavio thought his question may have broken him.   
“I do feel sad sometimes, friend. When I first woke up, I was all alone and I was very sad because I didn’t know where I was or where I was meant to be. That was the saddest I ever felt.”   
Octavio hadn’t really considered that and suddenly felt like a bit of an asshole.   
“Right. Lo siento. You must have felt...super alone.”  
“I did. But then I met my best friend and he told me to join the games and now I have so many friends!”   
“But don’t you ever feel like...you have all these friends around you but they don’t really...understand you?”  
“Yes,” Pathfinder replied simply, with a nod. “Just now you thought I didn’t have feelings! But I do! You didn’t understand how I work but now you do!”   
Octavio shrugged and shook his head, his gaze falling to his well-bitten fingernails.   
“That’s not what I meant.”  
The MVRN’s screen displayed another inquisitive mark.   
“Then what did you mean, friend?” 

Octavio remained quiet for what seemed like forever, trying to formulate an answer in his head.  
“Erm...I don’t know, amigo. Everyone else is so psyched to be here and I’m just...not. But I don’t wanna be a party pooper. It’s not my style. So, I came up here so no-one would know.”  
“Except for me!” Pathfinder clapped excitedly. “How exciting.”  
“Sure...whatever.”  
“I don’t think you need to be all alone, friend. I don’t think any of our friends would want you to be sad. Especially Elliott.”  
“Elliott is my biggest problem,” Octavio muttered, beginning to pick at his nails. “He thinks this place is awesome. I...don’t want to ruin his excitement but I don’t want him to get too attached either. I don’t wanna live here. I like where we live now.”  
“I like it too! My warehouse is there! And also Elliott’s bar. I don’t think he would want to leave that behind, friend.”  
“Si...yeah, you’re probably right. Gracias...I guess,” Octavio said, beginning to get onto his feet and stretch his legs out. “I guess we should get back down there. We won’t win any championships by sitting around, doing nothing. Well...maybe I still would…”  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better, friend! High-five?”  
The speedster paused for a moment before reluctantly touching his hand against Pathfinder’s waiting one.   
“Hooray! Let’s go! Who’s ready to fly on a zipline? I am!”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Octavio muttered, as he followed the robot back onto the ground. “My jump-pads are still cooler though.”


End file.
